What happened?
by wadzminame
Summary: they were about to be married. it was that day! then Kyouya's sister... what will happen to tamaki now? will haruhi love him to the end? haruhixtamaki, one sided kyouyaxharuhi
1. what happened?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Author's note: heheh. I haven't been writing any stories, so heres one for you ! **

**---**

**What happened?**

He wanted to tell that girl what happened.

All he had to do was tell her wasn't it?

It was so simple, just a few words.

Then he could get it over his chest, right away.

"Just tell her!" his inner voice said, or rather proclaimed loudly, using his head as a drum.

Kyouya shook his, and knew he appeared flustered, perhaps for the second time in his life.

That beautiful, amazing girl, was sitting at a table, her head resting on one delicate hand, and even though her eyes were red, she was still untouchably ravishing.

Her brunette hair fell to one side as she turned abruptly, facing him, and she got up quickly, knocking the chair down and wringing her hands. She literally ran to him and broke down.

"Where… where is he, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, her voice cracking on his name.

She was still dressed in her wedding gown and her veil still firmly on her head. Everything was the same, Kyouya thought absently, the make up, the shoes, her jewelry; but she was so different from the woman he had seen just twelve hours before.

She looked so fragile, just like a porcelain doll.

"Kyouya, please!" she sobbed, falling to her knees and grabbing his trousers.

"What happened to Tamaki?!"

--------------------------------------

_Twelve hours before…_

"KYOUYA! OVER HERE! MOTHER!" yelled a frantically waving, extraordinarily handsome goon, also known as the groom in this particular wedding. The blond kept on waving, even when the shadow king had pointedly looked in the opposite direction, walking towards a table full of goodies and appetizers.

Then suddenly, his peripheral vision was blocked by this bounding ball of black slash yellow…thing, which was crying out, "MAMA! Why did u ignore me?! Daddy missed you!"

The twins materialized out of nowhere and said in unison, "MAMA, don't make such a scene here. It's your own wedding for god's sake!"

The bespectacled man added his own bit to that comment; "and worse, if you don't stop being such a juvenile child, I will be forced to inform your beloved wife!"

And to that, Souz Tamaki, a known heir to he's father's billions and at least three tropical islands, not counting the ones with people on them, with a (single) talent that could blow the most stone cold people off their feet, stopped babbling and stood up straight, looking as though he was actually a very serious business man, which we all know, is not the case.

Then, right after he had established that image, he ruined it again by leaning forward to hug Kyouya and the twins…and Hunny, who had appeared suddenly at a small table, eating cakes.

"My family, I'm getting married today! Are you happy for me? You are aren't you? Hmm? Hmm?"

All of them tolerated the arduous, well meant hug because after all, this was the King's wedding. Still…"OUWW! Tamaki, don't do that! ITAI DESU!", Hunny couldn't help protesting.

The wild masculine one came and gently, but firmly, separated them, silently reliving them, as they were finally able to catch their breath.

All eyes were fixated on Mori after this, as he had just gone into The Room, where the bridesmaids and the actual bride were.

He greeted the raised eyebrows with, "they're doing great."

"Mori-senpai, can u even try to be enthusiastic about this?" Hikaru asked, wondering if it was in any way possible. Mori left, Hunny tagging along with his bunny in his arms, leaving the so called homo twins to conclude that indeed, he couldn't be less enthusiastic if he tried.

"So, did you get the ootoro* for the dinner?" Kyouya asked half jokingly, because, the _real _King didn't joke.

"..Oh crap. I forgot to order that! Aww man, and I know that deep in her heart entwined with mine, she really looked forward to that!"

Tamaki looked down at his (obviously) 24 carat diamond studded watch and declared that he was going to the shop to order the staff to immediately cook an extra dish for the wedding.

And before anyone could say anything, he dashed off, in his tuxedo and all.

He never came back.

--------------------------

"He was knocked down…it was a hit and run accident."

Everyone who had been in The Room the whole time, simply looked at Kyouya.

He answered immediately, saying, "Alexandra. He's in the Alexandra hospital, he…he's in the emergency room.

Haruhi got up first. She ripped the fabric of her gown, and put on her converse shoes. Then she ran down the steps, with Mori and Hunny hard on her heels. The door slammed shut. And one could only assume that they had left at once in the limousine that just arrived at the grand entrance of the legendary Swiss Cottage Hotel, while the twins asked, "Who?"

_Who was the one that crashed into him?_

"I don't know."

_My sister._

"Excuse me for a bit."

-------------------------------

He slammed the door and leaned against it.

Well he was alone now. Think! Think!

Now what? Now what?! What was he supposed to do? Everyone involved in the accident were his closest friends. But his sister…he couldn't get her jailed either. She was the only relation he actually felt related to. Then his friends, Haruhi and the rest. What if they found out? Would they…they would. This was the King: the one who changed all their lives 7 years ago.

It was all an accident, all a stupid, freak accident. It wasn't his fault, that much he knew and understood, but, he was the one that made that comment.

"I was the one who started it" Kyouya said, taking his glasses out and hanging his head down. If he hadn't made that remark, Tamaki, that blonde loving fool, wouldn't even have remembered about the god forsaken ootoro! Haruhi would break if he told her. And he loved her, he couldn't bear to do that to her.

His shoulders started jerking and the carpeted floor of the hotel room grew wet after a few minutes.

---------------------------------------

Haruhi was upset. Was angry. Was shocked. But most of all she was afraid. Afraid for Tamaki, for his life and afraid for herself, for everyone close to him. He was so much to her. The reason why her life suddenly changed.

Why couldn't they hurry. Bloody science was so advanced now, they should get to a conclusion faster, damn shit. Tamaki had spent so long in the emergency room: 4 hours.

"It's gonna be ok, Haruhi, don't you worry. Four hours aint that long…" Kaoru said, attempting to console her.

It wasn't working.

It was feeling as though a hundred years had gone by, and yet nothing was going well. Then she suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where's Kyouya?" she asked, her voice hoarse, although she hadn't even let a single tear escape from her eyes.

Everyone looked up: it was the first few words she had spoken since the ride in the limo.

Mori replied, saying "He was never even here. I'll go look for him."

Anything to escape from this scene, he thought privately.

He left the waiting room as slowly as he could muster, and then ran out of the hospital. He took out his lighter and inhaled a long drag of his cigarette, coughed rapidly, and flipped his cell open, pressing the 2, which was speed dial for Kyouya. He answered the phone only because he knew Mori-senpai wasn't one to quit, and said, "Wait. I just needed to clarify some things. I'm coming over now."

Mori shut his phone and frowned. There was something wrong with the Shadow King.

He played the very one sided conversation back in his head once more.

Yes, there was definitely something very wrong with him.

He hadn't even threatened to kill the unknown driver _once._

Mori went back to the room after a while, and tried to piece together this unfolding mystery.

---------------------------------------------

After a long wait of 8 hours, the emergency light was turned off, and the doctors and nurses came out of the room, and Haruhi noticed that, it was always the nurses who stayed to tell the news. Unless it was good news.

The nurse approached her, greeting her with her name.

"Miss…"

Haruhi felt inclined to tell her, "no, I'm a Mrs, Mrs Suou."

The nurse looked confused for a minute, until she looked at her clipboard again and then her eyes filled with pity.

"Your husband, his condition is highly unstable, and we are admitting him into the Intensive Care Unit. If in two days he manages to stay with us, he will be safe. But for now, we cannot determine much. Please, do come with me to sign these forms," She asked gently.

Haruhi let the nurse guide her to the counter, thinking of the use of Tamaki's surname. In fact, she was in no position to correct the nurse's mistake; she was only his fiancée. He had left before they had exchanged their vows.

He had been sent to the hospital before they became husband and wife.

Tamaki Suou, the love of her life, could leave before her life with him even started.

--------------------------------------------

*ootoro is something Haruhi wanted to eat, according to the anime, and in some episodes, can be bribed by it.

**Ending note: yeah, so this is what I came up with. Want me to write more? Please review! **


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Author's note: yay, im going to write again!**

**-----------------------------------**

**The Truth**

"Why did u do it? You could have turned me in, Kyouya. This isn't right…it was my wrong, it was my fault!"

Fuyumi Ootori, holding a beer in her hand, was glaring daggers at her once lovable brother, wishing she had the will to strangle him. She couldn't though; she knew why Kyouya framed the other man.

She had once taken drugs, drank and drove which caused her car gone over the speed limit so tragically, she almost killed the whole beach by zooming around in the car. And worse, she also almost successfully embezzled the Ootori company funds.

Her father had to cover up everything, using all means possible, and using up a lot of the company's profits: if not his reputation in the business world could be tarnished. Of course, this made her father detest her, almost wishing he could disown her.

So, Kyouya couldn't do that to his own sister, even if it involved his friend.

But he should, shouldn't he?

"You know why, Onee-chan"

Swinging her bottle around, Fuyumi sank back into the chair she had been lying on and put her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya, I really am. I'm so sorry, I just didn't see him…I'm so sorry!"

Kyouya went to his sister, grabbed the bottle and threw it into the bin.

Then he walked back slowly, knelt down and grabbed her hands, saying, "If you really are, quit drinking. You're not ruining only your own life, you're ruining others too. Please stop."

His sister looked up and stared straight at him with glazed eyes. Then she shrugged off his hands and turned away, but not after hesitating to say something.

Kyouya stood up, leaving her sobbing silently into the couch. He needed to escape, he felt so oppressed in there. He couldn't breathe.

Making a sharp left turn to the doorway, he found Kaoru staring at him with big accusing eyes.

The silence was broken with a single blow on the cheek, with Hikaru grabbing the branded tuxedo on the bespectacled man and pushing him up the wall.

"What the fuck?! How could you?! To protect your reputation huh!"

Kaoru pulled him off Kyouya and restrained him from any more damage, shouting angrily, "Stop it! This won't solve anything, Hikaru! Get a grip!"

Then to Kyouya, "He is…dying. Fuck, they're giving him blood transplants as we speak. We just came to tell you that."

Breathing heavily, his twin looked at though he was going to strike him again, but Kaoru pulled him back towards the stairs, towards the entrance.

"Please don't tell her. Please," came Kyouya's subdued voice.

The twins ignored him, and left him there, punching the wall.

--------------------------------------

Mori tapping his fingers agitatedly against the table, Hunny was hugging Usa-chan* tightly and whispering to it, and Haruhi was holding both wedding rings in her hands, gripping them tightly, her knuckles white.

Tamaki's heart rate had dropped suddenly, not even an hour after the emergency operation, and the doctors were forced to perform another major operation on him: he needed a lot more blood transplants, immediately.

No one had even been able to see him yet. And the doctor had said that they had to wait once more, but perhaps it wouldn't be as long as previously.

As a pang of pain shot through her heart when she thought of what could happen to Tamaki, Haruhi stood up abruptly, wanting to get some fresh air.

Both men followed suit, thinking she would do something stupid and dangerous.

"I just…I just want to be alone for awhile. Please," she disclosed quietly.

They looked at each other and sat back down.

Somberly, Haruhi looked back one more time at the emergency room, shuffled towards the lift, and left the building.

She was making her way towards someplace she had gone to when she was younger, grew out of it when her mother left, and forgotten about it until now.

After awhile, she came to a building, and the shadow of the cross loomed over her.

It was a simple, small town church that she had seen while she was in the limousine, and she was hesitating now: she didn't know if she could really place her faith in someone no one had ever seen.

And he had taken away her mother too.

Haruhi took a deep breath and stepped into the church.

She went towards the simply adorned altar and knelt down, and for the first time since she was five, she prayed fervently, for the safety of her fiancé.

----------------------------------------

Sometime after Haruhi left, the twins returned, their hands stuffed into their pockets, announcing that the shadow king was comforting his sister, who had been involved in an accident.

They didn't elaborate any further.

All the men either leaned against the wall or sat down, but all of them were thinking about the same thing.

Was Tamaki going to be alright?

They were surrounded by all sorts of flowers, in a beautiful garden.

"Come here, my daughter!"

"Nuh-uh-uh, I'm now your wife, Otosan!"

He ran towards her, scooped her up in his arms and hugged her saying, "I'll never leave you, Haruhi. Never ever ever…"

"Never ever ever", his lips went.

Tamaki was now back in the Intensive Care Unit, his condition barely stable. Everyone was now gathered at the window, willing him to wake up with their thoughts.

Haruhi thought, "Did his lips just move?" She felt as if he was calling out to her silently. She wanted to slam her fists down on him and use brute force to shake him back to life.

They stood there for more than an hour, and then Kyouya thought it was time to inform the rest about the accident.

"Haruhi, we'll go get some supplies for you. You really need a change of clothing. You've been in that for a full 24 hours."

All the males turned to look at him, Hunny and Mori quizzically, while the twins frowned. Haruhi uttered her reply, "Ok" without turning, so she didn't see the look Kyouya gave the rest.

Reluctantly, they followed Kyouya into the lift and downstairs, waiting for a reasonable explanation.

Once they were in the car park lobby, he started with, "I know who crashed into Tamaki"

The twins looked on sullenly while the other two perked up.

"It was my sister."

Silence reigned.

Everyone was shocked.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru didn't know that he would actually tell the truth, and the other two couldn't even digest this piece of information.

Kyouya continued calmly, "But please, don't tell anyone. To everyone else, the accident that happened at Swiss Road was caused by a hit and run driver named Benjamin Jones, aged 24, a known drink driver. Even to Haruhi it will seem this way, for now. No one else must know. No one else **will** know."

"When can we tell her?" Hunny asked, after yet another silence.

Kyouya deflated.

"I don't know," he admitted.

--------------------------------------

Once more, the emergency room was emptied, and the doctors and nurses filed out. This time, the doctor stayed.

"Your fiance will be alright. In a few days, he will be prancing around without a care in the world."

It was as though life became an option to Haruhi once more. Tamaki was going to be okay! They could still be married!

It was going to be fine again.

She took her phone out and called Kyouya immediately.

Suddenly one of the waiting chairs started vibrating. She recognized it as his phone, so she stopped the call and dialed Kaoru's number.

After a single ring he picked up and she yelled, "HE'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. PRAISE THE LORD, HE'S GOING TO BE FINE!"

Kaoru responded more or less with the same enthusiasm, saying, "OH MY F… That's great! We're getting the car ready, we should be back soon."

Before he put down the phone, he was already saying, "Hey guys! Tamaki's going to be fine!"

Haruhi went over to the seat to get Kyouya's cell. She was actually rather shocked at him for leaving such an important device behind; he must be really worried.

The nurses told her to go home, because visiting hours were long over, and that she had to leave. But even though she couldn't stay, she could peek into the room where her fiancé was. So she settled down into one of the chairs and prayed, thanking Him for his graciousness.

Then she grew bored, and fiddled with Kyouya's high tech phone.

By accident, she pressed something and saw all his missed calls.

The latest one, was her.

But the one that interested her most was the other one, Mariah Jones, who had called eight times.

Who was she?

-----------------------------------------------------

*****usa chan is Hunny's soft toy bunny..

**whats going to happen next?! Do review!**


End file.
